Research Director
The Research Director in charge of what is (theoretically) the reason the station is around. You job is to direct research into new things. And you have a group of Scientists to help you do that. Overview Unlike most Heads of Staff, your job isn't so much to keep your staff working as it is to keep them from doing so. Or, at least, to keep them from doing so badly. Technically speaking, your job is the least vital out of any of the Heads of Staff. The Science division isn't vital to the continued operations of the Exodus, even if it is why it's there in the first place. The station won't fall apart if the slimes die, alien artefacts never get studied, and bombs never get made. It will, however, fall apart if the slimes escape, if dangerous alien artefacts aren't well-monitored, or if a poorly-made bomb destroys the Escape arm. Your job, then is to keep them from accidentally killing themselves. Toxins Mixing and Xenobiology in particular are highly-dangerous areas, and should be monitored at all times. You're also the foremost expert on strange phenomena on the station. When something strange shows up, it's your job to figure out what it is and how best to deal with it. The other Heads of Staff will rely on you to figure out exactly what it is and what to do about it. So, in short, keep your staff from screwing everything up royally and keep the other Heads informed about anything weird going on. You arrive on the station inside your office next to toxins. You have the front seat. So sit back and enjoy the view. Remember that you have two of the most important things on the station, Robotics control and the AI integrity restorer. Directing Research 101 As the Research Director, your job is obviously to direct research. You have access to anything scientific. There's No I In Team Your official responsibility is to ensure that nobody does anything they shouldn't. This means making sure the Geneticists don’t run rampant with powers, that Roboticists don’t cyborg people without good reason, and that Toxins does not destroy the station. Try to stop Toxins from igniting. Teach your scientists the proper way to handle phoron. Computer Maintenance And You In the event of AI damage on an Intelicard, there is a computer in your office which can be used to repair its systems. This is a long process, but it is still usually better than having no AI at all. In addition, it is possible to build a new AI from the circuit also found in your office. Using plasteel and glass, it is constructed just like any other computer up until the human brain is inserted. Keep the existence of the human component hush-hush! It's a trade secret! Please be aware that a freshly constructed AI comes with the default NanoTrasen laws. AI Overpopulation: The Core Circuit And You Whether to reduce the load on primary AI or just to increase information chaos, with this nifty AI Core circuit board found in your office you can make a second, working AI. You need the following components first: a screwdriver, a wrench, 4 sheets of plasteel, 2 sheets of reinforced glass, the circuit board, and, of course, a brain in an MMI. Make AI Core frame with plasteel, wrench it in a preferably secure place near an intercom (or a radio), add circuit, screwdriver, wires, MMI, glass, screwdrive again. Voila! Now there's two working AIs on station! Assistant with Science You can be of great help as an assistant with large amounts of access. Collecting flashes and power cells for robotics and other items for research. Upgrading the station NT has granted your colleagues a station that has plenty of room for improvement. Plenty of machines around the station can be upgraded to improve efficiency, and you're encouraged to let your coworkers feel what an efficient science really means: Better work conditions. Use the Rapid Part Exchanger device, produced by the Protolathe to rapidly replace obsolete parts with newers parts; or deconstruct and reconstruct the machine from the getgo. Use the Guide to Advanced Construction to check what parts each machine contains, to know what stock parts to replace. The RPED is also able to scan the stock parts present in the machine. Below is the list of currently upgradeable machines: *Biogenerator. Upgrades improve recycling and lowers costs. *Borg Charger. Upgrades speed charging and enables repairs. *Protolathe. Upgrades cut production costs; up to half. *Circuit Imprinter. Upgrades cut productions costs; up to half. *Autolathe. Upgrades lower material loss in production, down to 0%. *Destructive Analyzer. Upgrades increase minimum reliability that can be analyzed. *Cloning Pod. Upgrades increase clone health; with the highest level removing the need for cryo. *PACMANS. Upgrades decrease heat emitted and power produced per sheet. *Gas heater/coolers. Upgrades increase efficiency and cooling range. Lamar Inside the display case in your office is a surgically modified facehugger. It can no longer kill and implant its embryos inside a host body, but it still feels the need to leap on anyone in reach. It's usually best kept in its case. With a chameleon projector, Lamar can be scanned to act as a fearsome disguise. Links to Other Departments As the research director, you are the link between the captain, the heads of staff, and your researchers. R&D supplies technology to the other departments and receives supplies from the miners and quartermaster. When something strange happens--someone turns into a monkey, teleports without a device, or has illegal technology--it's your job to try to explain what just happened. Good luck. Traitoring The Research Director, like all Heads of Staff, make extremely dangerous traitors just by virtue of their access and departmental loyalty. While your underlings are less likely to fall in line than Security most of the time they'll listen to what you want them to do. Toxins will be your best bet, with all those explosives you'll probably be able to hold the station hostage. Since you have access to it, Genetics could be useful, but the Chief Medical Officer will be overseeing it more often than not. You hold a lot of power, and at the same time, a decent amount of responsibility. It is easy to bring the Station to it’s knees, if you know what you’re doing. Great if you’re a traitor, dickish if you’re not. Less useful but still dangerous, robotics is a useful stopping point. Category: Jobs